1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a recording and/or reproducing apparatus using a tape-cassette, and more particularly to a cassette ejecting mechanism in a recording and/or reproducing apparatus in which a cassette holder to contain an tape-cassette is movable between the operative position and an eject position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional recording and/or reproducing apparatus, the cassette ejecting mechanism is interlocked with an ejection-operating mechanism which can be activated by depressing an ejecting push button. If a user desires to exchange a tape cassette for one in the cassette holder or if the user desires to remove the tape cassette from the cassette holder when he is finished using the apparatus, the ejection-operating mechanism is actuated to drive the cassette ejecting mechanism.
In conventional recording and/or reproducing apparatus, the ejection-operating mechanism is necessarily actuated at the beginning of the use, and then the cassette holder is loaded with a desired tape-cassette.
Usually, when the use of the recording and/or reproducing apparatus is ended, the tape-cassette is taken out from the cassette holder in order to protect the magnetic tape in the cassette, and the empty cassette holder is placed at the operative position, in order to protect against damage to the apparatus itself.
When a prior art and/or reproducing apparatus including the cassette ejecting mechanism interlocked only with the ejection-operating mechanism is used, the user must first confirm that there is a tape cassette in the cassette holder. When a cassette has been placed in the cassette holder, the holder is moved down to the operative position, and then the desired recording operation or reproducing operation is carried out. If there is no cassette in the cassette holder, a desired tape cassette must first be inserted into the cassette holder while located at the eject position, and then the cassette holder is moved down to the operative position to effect the desired operation.
As above described, the user must perform additional steps when he begins or finishes use of the apparatus. As a result, it is troublesome to operate the conventional cassette recording and/or reproducing apparatus.